


What Hurts the Most

by Knightrunner



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, Kitty walks away from Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts the Most

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little one shot I wrote. It's about Lance and Kitty. Song is What Hurts The Most by the Rascal Flatts.

Lance walked down the street not caring about the rain pouring down. He looked in the window of a shoe store and saw Kitty, Tabitha and Rogue. They were all having a good time. Even Rogue was smiling slightly. Lance sighed What did I do that was so bad you left me Kitty?

As Lance stood there a song came on through the radio outside the store.  
"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears every now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though goin' on with ya gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me"

Lance stood there watching Kitty and listening to the song. It was describing him right then and there. Having to go on without Kitty.

"What hurts the most was being so close, and havin' so much to say, and watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been, and not seeing that lovin' you is what I was tryin' to do."

The song was hitting Lance hard. It was like the radio knew exactly how Lance was feeling and was putting his feelings to word.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of loin' you everywhere I go but I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our friends and I'm alone."

Right then Tabitha looked outside and saw Lance. She smiled and waved at him. He had to force an empty smiled on his face as he turned away. "Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most is being so close And havin' so much to say and watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been and not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah  
What hurts the most was being so close and havin' so much to say and watchin' you walk away and never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo"

Lance stood there listening to the song as it came to an end. He sighed. "What hurts the most." he said to him self, his voice full of sorrow and pain. Lance glanced at Kitty then walked away.


End file.
